<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wake Up, My Love by ADbLOCK</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22658434">Wake Up, My Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADbLOCK/pseuds/ADbLOCK'>ADbLOCK</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lucifer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Lazy Mornings, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Short &amp; Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:02:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>756</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22658434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADbLOCK/pseuds/ADbLOCK</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a Sunday, the spawn is with Daniel, and they're in the penthouse.</p>
<p>So Lucifer decides to let his Detective sleep in.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chloe Decker &amp; Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>176</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wake Up, My Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a short fluffy moment between our favorite couple in the early morning</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chloe is vaguely aware that she’s floating in the space between consciousness and sleep.</span>
</p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>She drifts to and fro as the sunlight hits her eyelids even with the sheets pulled over her head. Shifting on her side, she pulls the sheets over her head and buries her face in the pillow beside her head, breathing in his scent — a mixture of sweat and sex. The soft fabric rubs so smoothly against her skin. Ever since Lucifer insisted on having silk sheets, she has understood why he likes so much. It makes her hum in contentment even with the cold empty spot beside her until sleep starts to pull her back. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Suddenly she hears the sudden clacking of pans and a muffled apology that tips her over to full consciousness.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Three.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Two.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>One.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>And she pushes herself to sit up slowly. Peaking through one eye, she navigates her way to the kitchen, the source of the noises that woke her. With her bones and mind still heavy with sleep, it seems like a miracle she didn’t get any new bruises on her pale skin. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Then she sees him. His muscles stretches deliciously along the plane of his back as he moved around the kitchen. His boxers hugged every inch of that round ass. Images of their nightly activities flashed in her mind. At the same time, sleep weighs her thoughts until it turns into the serenity of domesticity. She staggers forward and huffs as she rests her entire weight on him with her cheeks pressed on his shoulder blade and her arms circled around his waist.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Good morning, detective.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>There’s a smile in his voice that’s probably too bright for her. Her mind struggles to find an answer as his scent and warmth pushing her back into sleep. It feels good. So good. Almost as if she was back under the soft covers of their bed. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Good night,” she mumbles against his back.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lucifer lets out a soft laugh, the vibrations traveling straight to her heart. She hums along with the movement, rubbing her cheek on his back and wrapping her arms around him tighter. The sound of him moving in the kitchen and the feel of his muscles rippling beneath her frame keeps her from slipping fully into the darkness. She can feel him flipping the egg with the pan because he's a show-off. She can almost see the way his eyes are filled softness as he pours his energy into making the meal even though his mind is clearly still asleep.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Chloe Jane Decker, the epitome of a morning person, is falling asleep on her feet!?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The shock in his voice pulls her back into consciousness. A whine escaped her lips followed by a grunt of disapproval. She takes it all back because she just wants him to stop shouting in that fancy British accent.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Bloody hell, you are, aren't you?," he says in his loud voice."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Shut up." She wraps her arms tighter around his waist. In her mind, she's strangling him for making her ears ring, but all he felt is simply a squeeze. "Why're you up so early?," she grumbled, her words slurred with sleep.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Well...."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>His voice fades into a soft purr as she feels him twist around in her embrace. Even with her eyes closed she can feel the intensity of his gaze. His arms slip around her waist, pulling her back to him-- her safe haven. She feels his hand moves between them to cup her cheek. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>And she opens her eyes to his grace. His eyes are pools of warm brown filling her heart with warmth. The ends of his messy hair are curling in a way that makes her chest swell with fondness. His swollen lips were curled into a soft smirk that somehow makes her tingle in all the right places. The light of the rising sun wraps around his form surrounding him with reverence as if it was worshipping its creator. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Because an amazing woman such as yourself deserves to sleep in once in a while."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>I love you.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>At that moment, he shines so brightly. So much that the heaviness in her body implodes and her chest swells with so much emotion. The ebb and flow of these feelings makes her want to fly high on his love and his admiration. Oh, how much she wants him. How much she needs him. How much she loves him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She replies by pulling him closer and pressing her swollen lips to his.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>I love you too.</em>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>